Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain
by 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN
Summary: Tittle says it all. It is set in my Story of Percy, Annabeth and their New life. Annabeth's POV. Rated T just in case. I owe nothing except the plot. R


**This is set in my story of Percy, Annabeth and their new life. This is in Annabeth's POV**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain**

* * *

It's been a few months since Percy proposed to me, and ever since we have gotten very few alone time. I wanted to celebrate his birthday with him, just the two of us and no one else. Just us talking, kissing, eating, kissing, laughing, kissing, joking, kissing, watching movie, kissing, and fall asleep in each others arms. I looked out the window of cabin six. Percy was walking with my best friend, Thalia Grace.

I sighed. I could tell Chiron that Percy and I will be spending the rest of the day in New York, in our little apartment. Percy moved into my apartment after we returned from our quest to destroy Gaea. I got up and walked outside. I walked to the big house and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard Chiron say.

I opened the door and walked in "ah, Annabeth, how are you"

"I'm fine"

"So have you congratulated Percy today?" he asked

"For what?" Mr. D asked

"It's his birthday" I said

"It's Peter's birthday? Why is everyone making such a big fuss about it?" he grumbled

"Sir, his birthday is also the end of the second Titan War"

"I know that, do I look stupid or something, Annabel?"

"A little" I grumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing" I turned to look at Chiron "I was wondering if you would mind if Percy and I spent the rest of the day in New York, just the two of us. Ever since he proposed to me, we haven't been getting any alone time to just talk and be in each other's company"

Chiron smiled at me softly "but Annabeth, you and Percy are adult now, you can come in and out of camp any time you want, that is as long as you let me know so no one will think that you went missing or something"

I smiled at him "really?"

He nodded his head "yes, child, well you're not really a child anymore"

I grinned at him "thanks"

He nodded his head "tell Percy Happy Birthday for me"

I nodded and walked out.

I looked around trying to spot him. I went to the lake and there he was.

I covered his eyes "guess"

"Rachel?"

"No"

"Katie?"

"No"

"Drew?"

"No"

"Thalia?"

"No"

"Mitchell?"

"No"

"Hazel?"

"No"

"Piper?"

"No"

"Reyna?"

"No, are you humoring me"

"Of course wise girl, I would recognise your voice anywhere" he pulled me onto his lap

"You better" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck

"I would never dare to forget your wonderful voice" he whispered as we both leaned in for a kiss. Our lips met. Percy smelled of the ocean, his lips were soft, sweet yet salty. I snaked my arms up to his head and played with his hair. We stayed like that for gods know how long.

When we broke apart, we were both breathing fast and our lips were swollen.

Percy grinned "we haven't been able to do that in a long time"

"I'm glad we are alone now" I rested my head on his shoulders and my nose release air on the crooked of his neck

"Me too"

I pecked him on the lips "Chiron says Happy Birthday"

He laughed lightly " tell him I said thanks"

I slapped his chest playfully "I'm not a messenger pigeon"

"You're right, you're not a pigeon, you're a dove"

I smiled "you are cheesy"

"I told you once, you deserve only the cheesiest boyfriend"

"Fiance" I corrected him

"Oh, right"

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, what if we spent all day together, just the two of us, no one bothering us, just us, no one else"

"Sure, I just need to visit my mom, but first we have to ask Chiron"

"I already did" I told him "he said that since we are both adults, we can go in and out of camp when ever we want, but we need to let him know first"

"Well then, let's go tell him we're leaving"

I stood up and walked away "catch me" I was about to start running but Percy managed to grab my arm

Percy pulled me onto him and put his arms around my waist. He put his chin on my shoulder and I felt him nod "no, I want to take it slow today, you know just relax a little, not too much excitement as in no 'oh my gods, lets race', I want to take the day in a slow pace"

I nodded "sure thing, birthday boy"

"Good, so after we visit my mom, what do you want to do?"

"How about go to the movies, or get ice cream, or just simply go to our apartment and do all three" I said, then I added in a whisper "and maybe more"

I looked up at Percy's face, he was grinning "I like that idea"

"Well then, go cool your car, I'll go let Chiron know that we are leaving for the day, maybe two"

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you at the hill"

I nodded and he walked away. He wasn't kidding about taking the day slow. I jogged to the big house to let Chiron know that we were leaving. I jogged over to Percy's car and got in.

"Please buckle your belts, take off in" Percy started "3...2...1..."

"0!" we yelled. On cue Percy stomped on the gas pedal, literally.

"Percy" I said "slow it down a little"

He laughed "but the road is empty"

"I rather not take any risks"

Percy laughed lightly and slowed down "is that better?"

"Much, thank you."

He smiled and drove to his mom's apartment. His little brother, Tommy, gave him a hug and said "Happy worthday, Pwercy."

Sally and Paul gave him a hug as well and said the same thing. We talked for a little, made fun of Percy, and laughed at him. After that we went back into his car.

"So, where to?" he asked

"Don't ask me, you're the birthday boy"

"But you were the one who had everything planned"

I grinned "fine then, let's go to wal mart"

He looked at me with a confused look "what for"

"It's a surprise"

He nodded and drove. Percy parked the car and I told him "wait for me"

"But-"

"Please"

"Fine"

I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. I opened the car door, got out and closed it.

I walked inside and went to the frozen area. I got four buckets of ice cream, a lot of cones, a lot of chocolates, a lot of marshmallows, a lot of chips and two big bottles of fanta and tw big bottles of Dr. Pepper.

I payed and walked to Percy's car. I put everything in the trunk and went to the passengers door and got in.

I looked at Percy and grinned "today, we eat like pigs"

Percy laughed "so where to next?

I thought for a little "home" I decided.

He smiled and drove. When we arrived we both got out and went in.

We sat on the couch. Percy put an arm over my shoulder and we stayed like that for a little.

"CRAP!"

"What?"

"Give me your keys"

He handed me his keys "what for?"

"I left everything in there"

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm a big girl, I can get everything"

"You sure"

"Yes"

"I'm helping you either way"

"No" I pushed him back down "you stay here"

"Annabeth, let me help you"

"No, I got it"

"Annabeth"

"I said I got it" I glared at him

"Fine."

I smirked and walked to Percy's car. I got out my phone and dialed Pizza Hut and ordered three pepperoni and four Hawaiian with the crust stuffed with cheese. I know that I shouldn't be using phones but it's just this once.

I got the bags and walked back to Percy's and my apartment.

"Here let me help you" he said

I handed him the bags with the ice cream "put them in the freezer please"

He nodded and walked to the kitchen. I put the bags on the coffee table and went to the kitchen.

I grabbed two glasses and six large bowls.

"Need help?"

I nodded "no"

"What is it with you not letting me help?"

"Cause, you need to be relaxing, it's your B-day"

He rolled his eyes "not totally"

"Fine then, open these bags of chips and pour most of them in a separate bowl, what ever is left mix it up on another bowl"

"Well, that's easy"

I nodded "I bought four bags of marshmallows, and chocolate"

His head snapped up "chocolate?"

I nodded

"Give me, let me put it in the freezer"

I threw him the packs of chocolates and he left. I poured the marshmallows into the last bowls and Percy came back in, he took one and put it in his mouth and started to pour the chips into the bowls.

"Tastes good?"

He nodded "but not as good as your lips"

"So, if my lips were to connect with yours..."

"I would love that"

I leaned in and the kiss never came, I opened one of my eyes and Percy was busy pouring the bags of chips into the bowls.

I slapped his arm playfully

"What was that for?"

"You left me hanging"

"Oh, you actually wanted to kiss me, right then"

"Yes."

Percy grinned and tackled me. He pressed his lips against mine and laid me on the couch, At first I was shocked after a few seconds I kissed him back. My hands traveled to his hair and I played with it. My head was resting on one of Percy's hands and the other one remained on my waist.

After we separated he asked "does that make up for leaving you hanging?"

"Yes."

Then there was a knock on the door.

I looked at Percy "I'll get that, you keep pouring the chips"

He nodded and I got up, I got my bag and took money out. I opened the door and 16-year-old was there holding my order.

"Pizza delivery for Annabeth Chase"

I resisted the urge to show off that I was engaged to Percy and say 'change that to Jackson.' Instead I said "yep, that's me" I handed him the money and I took the Pizzas "thanks"

The kid nodded and left.

"Oh, Percy" I sing sang.

"What?"

"Look what I have"

He turned ro look at me and grinned "oh my gosh, I definitely love you"

"Love you to"

"I was talking to the pizza but okay"

My jaw dropped, I knew he was kidding, I was just going to humor him.

"I'm kidding wise girl, I don't love anyone or anything more than you"

"No, you can't fix it anymore," I put the pizzas on the table and turned around "why don't you drop our engagement and marry pizza?"

I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist and a chin on shoulder "wise girl, I was kidding. I swear on the river Styx, I love you and only you. I want to spent the rest of my life with you. I want to always hold you in my arms, and be the only one who can kiss your sweet lips. I want you and only you. I was only kidding about the pizza. I like it, but only for eating"

I turned around to face him "I wanted to hear you say that" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"So, everything alright now?" he asked

I nodded "it's always been alright, I was just humoring you"

He glared at me playfully "well then... I poured the chips in the bowls. Ruffles in the blue one, Cheetos in the orange one, Doritos dynamite in the red one, and Takis in the purple one, the rest I put in the green one"

I nodded "thanks"

"So what movie do you want to see?"

"Uhm, hand me my laptop"

He walked over to the table where the TV was and brought it to me.

"documentary?"

He groaned

"Guess not"

"What about a movie about 9/11?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just want to find out if it could have been like a warning from the monsters saying "we will cause a war among the gods, let this be a warning' or something like that"

"Sure"

I went to google and typed 'movies related to 9/11.' The first result was 'My Name is Khan'

"How about this one?"

He nodded "looks interesting"

I went to '1 channel . com' and typed the name. I clicked on the movie and let it charge a little.

"Okay, according to the summary it's and indian movie" I said

"Still want to watch it" he said

"Alrighty than" I got up and connected to laptop to the HDMI cable which will make the movie appear on the flat screen TV. (Percy bought it after he saved enough.)

The movie started in a different language and subtitles. "Ahh, english subtitles" Percy groaned

"Let me find it in Greek" I stood up and went to the computer. After a while I found it. I pressed play and walked back to the couch. I sat on Percy's lap and watched the movie as we both stuffed our mouths with food.

After a while I brought and Ice cream bucket and two spoons.

The movie was sad. Percy seemed a little like the main character. The main character had autism. His name was Rizwan Khan. The only reason I compared him to Percy is because he acted loyal. He married an Hindu women who had a son, his name was Sameer or sam. Rizwan was muslim, so after he married the lady some of Sam's friend thought he was muslim. After the attack of 9/11 on the Twin towers, every kid started bullying him. The schools started teaching the kids that muslims were bad.

After Sam's friend, Reese's dad went to war and died. Reese stopped talking to Sam and blamed it on him. After Sam tried to talk with him in a soccer field, Reese's older friends attacked and killed Sam. They told Reese that if he said anything, he would be next, so they left Sam's body in the field.

After Sam's mom found out that he died, she ran to the same field where he died and Rizwan followed her. She blamed Sam's death on Rizwan and told to him to leave.

He asked her when he could come back and she said 'when you tell the president, My name is Khan, and I'm not a terrorist.' And he went all across the U.S, state to state to find the president. You should watch it. **(If you want the link PM me.) **

That was something I am sure Percy would do, and he actually did it to rescue me.

"That was a good movie" Percy said as he stretch or tried to. I was lying on top of him.

I nodded "it was sad, it reminded me of you"

He smiled "I would do something like that if you me want me to"

"I don't want you to leave my side"

"I wont." There was a pause then he said, "Remember at camp when you added 'and maybe more'?"

I nodded

"What if we start?"

I grinned "your on."

We stood up and Percy pressed his lips against mine. He took the lead and we walked to our bedroom. (I love adding the 'our' at the bigging of most things.) After a little Percy picked me up bridal style and dropped me on the bed.

"How many rounds?" he asked

I thought about it "Ten"

"I see you are feeling lucky today, aren't you"

I grinned "always am"

Percy walked to my table, got a pencil and a notebook, "to keep score"

Then Percy turned around and walked to the closet. He stood on the tip of his toes and reached to the top board of the closet.

He took out a box and showed it to me "you are so going to lose"

"You wish"

Percy opened the box and took the contents out.

"You ready?" he asked

"Oh yeah"

He gave me seven cards, and got seven cards for himself, he laid the rest of the cards face down.

"I'll go first" he said

I nodded

"Do you have four?"

"Yes" I gave it to him "do you have a six?"

"Yes" he gave it to me "do you have ten?"

"Yes" I gave it to him "do you have a Queen?"

"Yes, she's right in front of me"

"Like I said, cheesy" I gave him a peck on the lips "Happy Birthday, Seaweed brain."

* * *

**You were thinking wrong at the end, weren't you?**

**I hope allen r likes this. **

**Sorry I am late in updating this, I have just been busy. **

**Also, if you want the link to the movie My Name is Khan, send me a PM, if you can't just Review the request, I'll find a way to give it to you. **


End file.
